There is a paucity of well-prepared underrepresented minority students in the biological sciences who are capable of pursuing advanced training in medical research. The University of Chicago's Young Scientist Training Program (YSTP) will help to alleviate this problem through early exposure of scientific research principles and experiences to motivated minority high school and college students on the campus of one of the nation's premier research institutions. The nine-week summer program will recruit qualified high school students from the excellent selection of programs in the Chicago area. Some college students may be selected to participate. Those selected will be invited to return for a subsequent research experience the following year. The participants will be given a choice of research mentors and areas of research concentration within the fields of diabetes, endocrinology, nutrition, obesity, digestive, liver, urologic, kidney and hematologic disorders. The projects can be in either be basic or clinical research, including the ethical conduct of research. There is an existing well-regarded summer research program for medical students on campus and our YSTPers will participate in joint activities with this larger program when possible. There will also be the opportunity to have our participants interact with other underrepresented minority students who are participating in the Minority Medical Education Program during its special activities This includes a lecture series of distinguished physician/scholars who address topics in racial and ethnic health care disparity. There will be a weekly cluster group meeting of Young Scientist participants who engage in discussion of their research progress with a member of the steering committee of the YSTP who monitors student performance and program quality assurance. Students will also be free to attend any lab group meetings, additional cluster groups sessions, and lectures on campus. Students will submit a final written report and an oral presentation of their findings to peers and faculty at a closing scientific research forum alongside the medical student participants. Training occurs in the supportive environment of the Division of Biological Sciences where biomedical investigation and student research training combine to form a long-standing academic tradition. There are a number of federally funded training grants on campus. The YSTP is a new concept and replaces a previously lapsed NIH high school apprenticeship program.